The Amazing Race: All Stars Sucks (2014)
The Amazing Race: All-Stars Sucks (2014) is the second of the "All Stars Sucks" live race game hosted by Mooyou at Yuku. This season will be broadcasted in Fantasy Games Central. Production Development & Filming This second All Stars Sucks will feature teams from races since September of 2009 to January of 2014. Throughout the race, teams will be favorite locations such as Chile, China and Italy. The series will also be featuring its first visit to Tahiti in the Pacific Islands. Cast Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown « indicates the team who received the Sudden U-Turn. *An orange » means the team chose to use a Junction; « indicates the two teams who received it; «» indicates a leg where the Junction was available but not used. *A maroon > means a team chose to use a Roundabout;< indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Roundabout was available but not used. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. Prizes Prizes are awarded for teams who arrive first in that leg. *'Leg 1' - *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - $ 1,000,000 Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → China) *Los Angeles, United States (Starting Line) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Hong Kong, China (Hong Kong International Airport) *Hong Kong (Avenue of the Stars) * Hong Kong (Hong Kong - Macau Ferry Terminal) to Macau (Outer Harbour Ferry Terminal) *Macau (Macau Tower) *Macau (City of Dreams - Dancing Water Theater) *Macau (Jardin de Lou Lim Ieoc) The first roadblock of the race required one team member to perform a sky walk around the outer ring of the Macau Tower and recall four Chinese characters (新濠天地) which when arranged correctly reveals their next destination. Teams may perform the task as much time as they need. Once teams have decided to finish the walk, they must then plunge down to the ground by a sky jump off the Macau Tower. The team member must then retrieve from a deck four cards which has the same Chinese characters to figure out where they are going to receive further information. The second roadblock required the other team member to join in the troupe of the world's most expensive theater act: The House of Dancing Water. The team member must master an elaborate water theater performance in order to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At the Avenue of the Stars, teams will have to search for their team names in star panels scattered around the area in order to receive their next clue. Teams had to then bring the star with them throughout the leg. Leg 2 (China) *Zhuhai (Deyuefang Restaurant) * Zhuhai (Gongbei Underground Bus Station) to Guangzhou (Garden Hotel) *Guangzhou (Shangxiajiu Pedestrian Street) * Guangzhou (Lizhiwan Creek) *Guangzhou (Canton Tower) *Guangzhou (Sun Yat-sen Memorial Hall) The leg's Detour required teams to choose between Dragon or Dumpling. In Dragon, teams had to clean up, maintain and repaint a traditional Chinese dragon boat. In Dumpling, teams had to successfully make a plate of Cantonese dim sum to the satisfaction of a chef. This leg's Roadblock required one team member to get a bag of hong pao envelopes and bring it to the observation deck of the Canton Tower and ride on one of the passenger cabins. And, within a full revolution, teams will have to open all hong bao envelopes and count the total amount of money in the bag. If they do not finish it within one revolution or provide the correct answer, they will have to go down and retrieve another bag with a different amount. Additional Tasks: *At Deyuefang Restaurant, teams had to find a maiden who will hand them a tea cup. *At Shangxiajiu Pedestrian Street, teams had to find an old man and woman having "yum cha" in the streets and exchange the tea cup they have received in Zhuhai for their next clue. Leg 3 (China → Malaysia) * Guangzhou (Baiyun International Airport) to Kuching (Kuching International Airport) *Kuching (China-Malaysia Friendship Garden) * Kuching (Sarawak Cultural Village or Tambangs in Sarawak River) *Kuching (Kuching Cat Museum) *Kuching (Sarawak River - Bangunan Dewan Undangan Negeri Sarawak Baru) The Roadblock required one team member to search for a cat with a red and yellow ribbon and groom it to the satisfaction of the caretaker. The Detour required teams to choose between Blow or Row. In Blow use a traditional hunting dart and a blowpipe and hit several target. Using an art piece, teams will have to hit all the fruits seen in the reference. In Row, teams had to operate a traditional water taxi called a Tambang and deliver their crowd to three marked piers to disembark. Additional Tasks: *At the start of the leg, teams were given a Koi patterned batik that they must bring to the symbol of Chinese-Malayan friendship relations in Kuching. Teams had to figure out that they must find the Friendship Garden in order to receive their next clue. Leg 4 (Malaysia) * Kuching (Kuching International Airport) to Kuala Lumpur (Kuala Lumpur International Airport *Kuala Lumpur (Batu Caves) * Kuala Lumpur (Royal Selangor Club) *Kuala Lumpur (Chow Kit Wet Market) *Kuala Lumpur (Menara KL - Atmosphere 360 Bar) *Kuala Lumpur (Petronas Twin Towers) This leg's Fast Forward required teams to complete a Hash Run, popularized by the Hash House Harriers of Kuala Lumpur. During the run, teams had to memorize a color combination of ground markings and provide the correct combination at the end of the lap. This leg's detour was a choice between Scrape or Spice. In Scrape, teams needed to manually scrape meat off coconuts to a designated line using a traditional blade. They must then extract coconut cream in order to receive their next clue. In Spice, teams had to buy ingredients to prepare Laksa. Once they have bought all the ingredients, they will have to prepare a bowl of Laksa and serve it to an aunt to receive their next clue. This leg's Roadblock required one team member to become a bartender and serve a selection of drinks to party goers in order to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At Batu Caves, teams had climb up in search for carabiners. Once teams have found one, they will have to hand it over to a rock climber who will assist them to climb up a limestone cliff in order to retrieve their clue. Leg 5 (Malaysia → Sri Lanka) * Kuala Lumpur (Kuala Lumpur International Airport) to Colombo, Sri Lanka (Bandaranaike International Airport) *Colombo (Galle Face Hotel) * Colombo (Galle Face Green) * Colombo (Bus Station) to Kandy *Kandy (Arthur's Seat) * Kandy (Tea Museum or Pinnewalla Elephant Orphanage) *Kandy (Lankatilaka Viharaya Temple) This leg's roadblock required one team member to cut and prepare fifty banana leaves for a restaurant serving banana leaf rice meal. The Speedbump required each team member to make their own banana leaf rice meal and finish a serving of it to continue racing. This leg's Detour was a choice between Beauty or Bounty. In Beauty, teams had to prepare an elephant for a beauty contest. In Bounty, teams had to join a tea auction and barter off enough of their Ceylon tea to various buyers and sellers create a designated blend of leaves. Once the team member gets the blend, they will have to brew it and have it tasted by the auctioneer to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At the Galle Face Hotel, teams were told to have tea with a person dressed up as a 1600's British politician. During tea, teams had to search for clues that would spell out CEYLON, say it to a porter near the entrance in order to receive their next clue. Leg 6 (Sri Lanka → Ethiopia) Colombo (Bandaranaike International Airport) to Addis Ababa, Ethiopia Leg 7 (Maldives → Italy) Leg 8 (Italy) Leg 9 (Italy → Sweden) Leg 10 (Sweden → Denmark) Leg 11 (Denmark → Chile) Leg 12 (Chile → French Polynesia, France) Leg 13 (French Polynesia, France → United States)